Lilac And Stitch
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Instead of landing on Earth, Stitch lands on Avalice. Jumba and Pleakley hunt him down...and Lord Brevon plots to steal the Kingdom Stone.


_In this chapter we're going to be doing a Freedom Planet crossover fanfic...of course, you can probably already tell by the title what exactly we're crossing over. That's right! It's Lilo and Stitch!_

 _You can probably tell why I'm crossing them over, but anyways..._

 **Chapter 1: The Birth Of Evil**

At a top secret laboratory in the galaxy far, far, away (no, this isn't THAT movie), a mad scientist was doing something very evil indeed.

That scientist was named Jumba Jookiba. For some strange reason, he had four eyes. And no, this wasn't was because he wore glasses...though considering he was a scientist it wouldn't be surprising if he did wear glasses.

He was creating something highly evil, highly destructive, highly aggressive...and highly...

...cute?

Jumba Jookiba groaned. It looked like his experiment was a failure.

Instead of looking fearsome and scary, his experiment was rather cute.

Jumba sighed. It looked like he was going to have to try again, like with all the other prototypes that he had made. Experiment 625 was too lazy to dream about doing anything evil.

Suddenly, the experiment let out an evil laugh.

Well, at least this experiment was evil. That was a nice change of pace. He had been so disappointed with Experiment 625. On the other hand, Experiment 624 seemed like a pretty successful experiment. He would use her if he wanted to make someone turn evil.

Perhaps his experiment hadn't turned out so bad after all.

"Ah, Experiment 626! I see that you're awake! Guess who your creator is?" asked Jumba.

Experiment 626 pointed towards Jumba.

"That's right! You're clearly smart...of course, I did make it so that you could think faster than a supercomputer..." noted the scientist.

Stitch nodded. He was a truly fearsome creature indeed...though it didn't look that way at first glance. He had in fact been created using DNA from the most fearsome predators in the galaxy.

"Now then...why don't I let you out of there so that you can go across the galaxy and inflict havoc all across the Milky W-"

Suddenly, he heard knocking on the door.

"Huh? Who could it be?" asked Jumba.

"This is the galactic authorities! Jumba Jookiba, you're under arrest!" exclaimed one of the intergalactic police officers.

Jumba sighed. Just when he had completed his experiment.

At that very moment, the authorities busted down the door.

They proceeded to place handcuffs on Jumba.

They also picked up Stitch's experiment so that they could use it as evidence.

"You've been a CRAZY scientist." remarked one of the police officers.

"I'm an evil genius!" exclaimed Jumba.

It looked like he was going to have to stand trial for his crimes.

 _A few hours later..._

"Who is on trial today?" asked a rather tall female alien.

"Jumba Jookiba." explained a nearby alien. He was HUGE!

As you may know, the tall woman was the Grand Councilwoman and the huge alien (who resembled a giant whale) was Gantu.

Unsurprisingly, Jumba was brought in. He had a lot to answer for at this point...and to think that this wasn't even his first experiment.

"What are the charges?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"He's been charged with illegal genetic experimentation..." answered Captain Gantu.

"What DID you create?" inquired the alien lady.

"Something completely harmless! Really!" exclaimed Jumba.

"Oh really? According to the lab notes that we found in your laboratory, you were planning to unleash it on a city block and watch it destroy buildings and wreck space shuttles, am I correct?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"But that's circumstantial evidence! Where's the direct evidence?" inquired the scientist.

At that very moment, Experiment 626 appeared, who was inside a glass container.

"How's THIS for direct evidence?" asked Captain Gantu.

"Alright, fine. You got me. But even if you arrest me, you'll never able to stop him! He's fireproof, bulletproof, and can lift 3000 times his size! He's a juggernaut!" exclaimed Jumba.

The alien council gasped. If that were the case, they might very well be in a lot of trouble.

"Besides, I would never make more than one!" shouted the scientist.

"If you would never make more than one, why do you call him Experiment 626?" questioned Gantu.

Jumba sighed. There was no use lying to the Grand Council, was there? To be honest, he was actually impressed that they had managed to gather so much incriminating evidence against him in such a short period of time.

Not only that, but Gantu was one heck of a cross-examiner.

"That experiment must be destroyed!" exclaimed Gantu.

"Please, Gantu. Let us hear him out. Perhaps there's some good in him after all." answered the Grand Councilwoman.

"There isn't. Trust me on this." stated Jumba.

"Why should we trust you? You've been lying to us ever since you stood trial..." said the councilwoman.

"You make a good point. But this time I'm not lying!" exclaimed the scientist.

"Let's see then. Experiment 626, prove to us that you can be good." stated the tall alien.

"Mega nata queesta!" exclaimed 626.

This alarmed the council immediately.

"Just as I thought." said Gantu.

"I guess he WASN'T lying this time..." noted the Grand Councilwoman.

626 laughed.

"Jumba Jookiba, we find you guilty of illegal experimentation and for creating something that wants nothing more than to destroy everything it touches. I have to admit, it certainly matches your personality." answered the councilwoman.

"I also wished for it to match my looks, but it didn't turn out the way I hoped." remarked Jumba.

"Your days of experimentation are over. You're off to prison." said Gantu.

Jumba was placed inside a glass case.

"In hindsight, I should have known that I was going to get arrested someday. Maybe I can think of a way to break out..." noted Jumba.

Jumba Jookiba was taken to prison.

"As for the experiment he created...we shall be sending it to a deserted asteroid." said the Grand Councilwoman.

Gantu nodded his approval.

 _A few hours later..._

After restraining Stitch inside a containment pod and locking two plasma cannons to Stitch's signature, Gantu decided to explain his sentence.

"I know what you're thinking. The moment that I walk out the doors, you're going to plan a most daring escape, aren't you?" remarked Gantu.

"Eh." nodded 626.

"First of all, we're not planning to kill you. Second of all, these guns are locked onto your genetic signature. Of course, if what Jumba claimed about you being virtually indestructible is true, you'll probably survive being shot by them...but it won't be pleasant, I can tell you that." said the giant alien.

626 spat in Gantu's face spitefully.

"Aah! Why you..." murmured Gantu, aiming a plasma gun at Stitch's face.

"I thought the captain was supposed to be on duty..." said the guard.

Gantu sighed. He was right. He WAS on duty.

"Secure the cell!" ordered Gantu.

The guard nodded. If Stitch got out, there was no telling what he would do.

Currently, he was drooling. For some strange reason, whenever he drooled, the guns followed it.

"Cut that out!" demanded the guard.

Since he was feeling spiteful, 626 spat in the guard's face.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" exclaimed the alien.

Suddenly, the cannons opened fire on him.

The alien gasped in surprise. Luckily, he wasn't hurt.

Gantu quickly noticed what was going on.

"What is going on here?" asked Gantu.

"The cannons went off..." explained a pig alien.

Realizing that he could use his spit to his advantage,626 decided to spit on the door.

The plasma cannons immediately destroyed it.

"He's escaping!" bellowed a tiger alien.

"Blitsnak!" exclaimed Gantu in frustration. It looked like Jumba was right about Stitch being able to think faster than a supercomputer. Before he thought he was simply being crazy...and of course, he was crazy, but he wasn't lying about Stitch being incredibly smart, that was for sure. He was plotting his escape as they spoke.

Well, he wasn't going to let that happen on his watch.

"We must recapture him immediately! Send every soldier that we have!" bellowed Gantu. He wasn't willing to risk Stitch escaping into outer space. Whatever planet ended up with him, they were going to suffer for it. And considering that he was designed to destroy everything he touched, he probably wouldn't even stop with one planet. He could devastate the entire galaxy.

Shortly, some guards showed up to shoot at 626. However, it didn't hurt him very much.

Stitch quickly went into the ventilation systems. And yes, he was able to squeeze through them. Jumba may have been dissatisfied with how cute Stitch turned out (even though he was designed using the most fearsome predators in the galaxy), but at least his small size allowed him to be stealthy.

"How did he get into the ventilation shafts?" questioned a kangaroo alien.

Gantu fired several shots at the ventilation shafts, but he didn't hit him.

Suddenly, the power went off.

Gantu was so frustrated. Catching Experiment 626 was going to be a lot harder now.

Speaking of catching Experiment 626, it seemed that he wasn't on the ship anymore.

Sure enough, there was the blue experiment himself outside the ship, who had stolen a red cruiser.

Stitch blew raspberries at Gantu.

"You little trogg!" exclaimed Gantu.

Several cruisers chased after Stitch, but he pulled a lever and engaged in hyperdrive.

Quickly, the cruisers retreated.

Unfortunately, the cruiser that Stitch had been imprisoned on was hit with several purple shockwaves, which wasn't fun for Gantu at all.

Gantu sighed. It looked like Stitch was out of his hands for the time being. He was going to have to contact the Grand Councilwoman.

 _A few hours later..._

"Where is he?!" bellowed the Grand Councilwoman.

Unsurprisingly, her loyal followers were trying to track down Stitch as they spoke. Fortunately, it seemed that the red cruiser had been damaged because of the hyperdrive, so it was going to crash soon.

Unfortunately, it had landed on a populated planet. Personally the Grand Councilwoman was hoping that it would land in the ocean...Experiment 626's molecular density was too great for him to be going for a swim.

He landed on a planet known as Avalice, to be specific. Luckily, it was covered with water, so it didn't seem likely that Experiment 626 would go far.

Since Experiment 626 was so dangerous, the Grand Councilwoman decided that maybe it would be best to destroy the planet entirely.

Suddenly, an one-eyed alien approached her.

"Are you going to destroy the planet?" asked Pleakley.

"Pleakley, a dangerous experiment has escaped from us. If we don't do something, it could devastate the entire galaxy." clarified the Grand Councilwoman.

"I won't let you destroy the planet! It's full of life!" exclaimed the alien with an antenna.

"Somehow, I don't think it'll be that way for much longer..." noted the leader of the United Galactic Federation.

"Don't destroy the planet! I beg of you!" demanded Pleakley, begging on his knees.

The Grand Councilwoman noted that Pleakley's regard for life was simply astounding. At least he wasn't like Lord Brevon. He was the most feared alien in the galaxy...and yes, Dr. Hamsterviel was less notorious than he was.

"Fine then...we'll send our army and-"

"Nooooo! Not the army!" exclaimed the antenna alien.

"What do you suggest then? We can't send just anyone...he escaped from a highly guarded galactic prison..." noted the Grand Councilwoman. To be honest, she wasn't sure who could catch him.

"Wasn't he created by a mad scientist?" inquired Pleakley.

The Grand Councilwoman then remembered something. They might have lost Experiment 626...but currently, his creator was still in prison. Perhaps he would have information about him that they could use. They already knew that he was too dense to go for a swim, for one thing. It appeared that he was stranded on Avalice for the time being because of that...but it was also possible that he would eventually repair his ship and start visiting other planets to wreak havoc there. And they might not contain nearly as much water.

Pleakley followed the Grand Councilwoman as she went to check on Jumba. Currently, he was reading a newspaper on what an idiot he was.

"That's opinion, not news!" exclaimed Jumba.

Jumba tore the newspaper to shreds and ate it...maybe it was delicious? We don't know.

At that very moment, Pleakley and the Grand Councilwoman entered his cell.

"What do you want? Care to tell me how crazy I am? I prefer to be called evil genius..." noted Jumba.

"You made that clear during your trial. Unfortunately, Experiment 626 has escaped from our grasp..." explained the Grand Councilwoman.

"What did I tell you? He can think faster than a supercomputer and he's virtually indestructible!" exclaimed the scientist.

"Yes, you made our point quite clear. Anyways, how would you like to get out of that cell?" asked the grey.

"I would love to! I've got so many experiments I can concoct in my lab!" shouted Jumba.

"We get that...but consider this mission to be repentance for making Experiment 626 in the first place. If you can recapture him so that we can prevent him from wreaking havoc across the galaxy, then we'll release you from prison..." remarked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Consider it done. Maybe I'll concoct some of my experiments on Avalice..." stated the four-eyed alien.

"Pleakley here will be keeping an eye on you...making sure you don't do anything that would attract the attention of Avalice's residents...whoever they may be." noted the grey.

"What? Me?" inquired Pleakley.

"This was YOUR idea, was it not?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

Pleakley nodded. The Grand Councilwoman did have a point. Besides, he was interested in exploring Avalice. Maybe after they captured Experiment 626 he could explore Avalice and marvel at its wonders.

He just hoped that he could capture him before he ruined Avalice.

"So tell me, my one-eyed friend...where exactly has my monstrosity been unleashed?" inquired Jumba.

 _Meanwhile at a treehouse..._

"Ah, what a wonderful morning to start the day with." remarked Lilac as she woke up from her bed.

At the moment, it seemed like nothing unusual was going to happen.

Little did she know that Avalice was going to be receiving some "guests". And no, they weren't actually invited.

Some of them were good, some of them were bad, and one of them was utterly evil.

And yes, if you've watched Lilo and Stitch and played Freedom Planet, you probably know which ones.

"I think I'll go visit Carol, she's my BFF." remarked Lilac.

She left the treehouse to go do just that.

 _I hope you're enjoying this crossover fanfic. And yes, I named the fanfic "Lilac And Stitch". This is basically a what-if scenario if Stitch landed on a different planet than Earth...it could have totally happened right. They apparently chose Earth since it's the planet we're all familiar with. That's where we live! Then again, you're probably not Hawaiian so you might not be familiar with the setting of the movie other than that._

 _Anyways, in the next chapter, we're going to see some action!_


End file.
